


Дома

by deannbean



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deannbean/pseuds/deannbean
Summary: Фродо не спится, а Сэм рядом. Как всегда.
Relationships: Frodo Baggins & Sam Gamgee
Kudos: 1





	Дома

Не спится. Решили, что не тронет их тут никто, можно обоим отдохнуть, но что-то сон не идет.

Вот и лежит Фродо на земле, а рядом рука Сэма, и она горячая и жесткая, а под ногтями черная грязь. И пахнет от Сэма стылым потом и болотной тиной, а когда он выдыхает, слышен душок изо рта, потому что ничего не ели с утра. Он храпит и хмурит во сне брови, а Фродо вот лежит рядом и думает, что Сэм — единственное, за что он держится. Не думает, а понимает, разом, потому что до этого он и не задумывался об этом. Он и не задумывался, что Сэма рядом может не быть. А сейчас вдруг понял, что не поймай его тогда Гэндальф под окном… Нет, все равно он был бы рядом. Увидел бы, как он собирается, сложил бы свои плошки-ложки в мешок и пошел следом. Или остался бы за садом ухаживать? Фродо хмыкает. Нет, не о саде бы Сэм думал. Потом бы вспомнил и пожалел свои розы, как они там без него, одичают ведь. Но назад бы не свернул, точно ведь не свернул бы!

Фродо с шумом вдыхает холодный воздух, так, что щекотно становится в глотке. Он выдыхает медленно, по чуть-чуть, нехотя расстается с запахом Сэма. Крепко зажмуривается и пытается представить Шир. Давно уже не получается. Как ушли из Раздола, так и стал забывать. Каждую ночь пытается вспомнить пестрые холмы и речки, низкие звезды и шум ветра в трубе камина, скрип половиц в Торбе. И ничего: пустые картинки, как будто и не было такого никогда. И ветер воет не в трубе, а среди холодных камней, да деревья скрипят голыми ветками.

А тут поди ж ты: видит! Как живые, розы у крыльца покачивают бутонами, стряхивают капли ночной росы. В тени под изгородью белеют крохотные цветки земляники. Над ними вьется тяжелый шмель, деловито пристраивается то к одному цветку, то к другому. Под его тяжестью гнутся тонкие стебельки, а он не спеша, полегоньку, помаленьку делает свое дело. Вроде и медленно идет работа, а споро. Фродо смотреть на шмеля весело. Улыбка сама просится на лицо. И он улыбается, широко и смело. Не стерлась значит память, осталась ниточка, только найти надо было!

Боязно открывать глаза: вдруг не случится такого больше, вдруг в последний раз Шир увидеть пришлось? А все-таки надо. Со вздохом Фродо поднимает тяжелые веки. Незнакомые звезды над ним, чужие.

А храп родной. Такой родной, что соловья слаще. И рука вот лежит в мокрой траве большая, больше, чем у Фродо. Хочется очень взять эту руку, почувствовать, какая она теплая. Вот возьмешь ее в свою — и будто домой вернешься. Только нельзя будить его. Сэм хоть виду не подает, а устал от похода. Постарел даже. Не для того рожден был, ему из Шира уходить нельзя. Вон морщинки у глаз, и брови насупил. Засопел, заворочался. Эх, разбудил!

— Мистер Фродо? — Спросонья глазами хлопает, а уже вскочил, озирается.

— Спи, Сэм.

Дурак, Фродо, не дал отдохнуть! Сам-то рад, что Сэм проснулся. Никуда без него, никак, пропал бы! Обнять хочется.

— Час-то какой? Утро скоро поди, вон небо желтеет. Вы-то не спали?

— Не хочется, — И правда не хочется.

— А вы все же поспали бы. Я посижу, мне хватит храпеть.

Сэм уже совсем бодрый, и посвежел даже. Все ему нипочем! А ведь прав: заря занимается. И ветерок подул предрассветный, теплый.

— Ложитесь, мистер Фродо. Часок вздремните хоть, — уговаривает. — На колени мне голову положите. Видно, на жестком уснуть не можете.

Что ж, лечь можно. Не спится только. Разбередил что-то этот шмель внутри, до сих пор, кажется, над ухом гудит, хорошо так, по-домашнему, по-деловому.

— Расскажи что-нибудь, Сэм. Про Шир расскажи.

— Это пожалуйста, — не удивился даже. Рад, видно, про Шир-то поговорить. — Сейчас яблони цветут. Пахнут, спасу нет. У нас-то в саду старая, а все яблоки сладкие дает. А у вас посажу, куда слаще будут, верно, а?

Надо ответить, только сморило что-то, язык не шевелится. Лежится уютно, и голос Сэма баюкает. Не мягкий совсем, сиплый немного, и говорит-то чепуху, придумал, яблоки! Да где ж ему увидеть их теперь? А все-таки хорошо, что говорит. Фродо не сопротивляется больше сну. Устраивается, чтоб ткань щеку не терла, и глаза закрывает. Только и успевает перед сном почувствовать, как большая рука опускается ему на лоб.


End file.
